phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineasnferb
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please make sure you're '! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? Check out the FAQ. If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You may also want to read through Manual of Style and . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 06:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Phineas and Ferb Wiki!!! I'm looking forward to being apart of this!!!!!!It's going to be fun!!! :P :-Sweeting 08:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Googloplux Mall You recently created a page called Googloplux Mall about the Googolplex Mall. As you can see, we already have a page about the mall. Please check your spelling before creating new articles. Also, you should read the pages that are linked to in the first message on this page to try and familiarize yourself with our policies about how to name and write articles. —Topher 22:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Phineas and Ferb You've been adding a category of "Phineas and Ferb" to a lot of pages. Basically, that's going to cover every single page and picture in this Wiki. Is it really necessary to say a page is part of the Wiki when it already is? If your intent to to flag things that Phineas is involved in, and Ferb is involved in, as a team, then you really should have a "Phineas" category and a "Ferb" category. "Phineas and Ferb" refers to the show as a whole. — RRabbit42 20:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I've been reviewing the changes from today. Looks like Zaggy1024 is thinking pretty much the same thing. So, before you go any further than the ones you did about an hour ago, please explain your reasoning for using this category. — RRabbit42 20:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's been almost a month since I first asked about this. Since there has been no answer to this question or the ones immediately below, this evening I'm going to do some housekeeping and get rid of these categories. — RRabbit42 14:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::This category is now gone from all pages. Before you add any more categories to pages, especially if they are new categories that haven't been used before, check with the other members to see if we really need them. — RRabbit42 03:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Categories Look, you've created several categories, all of which, I have to say, are useless, especially Category:Jgfighgifufghfg (which, btw, is just random spam, something not allowed here) Please stop these bad faith edits, as they are looking bad in the community's eyes. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted the page. :Phineasnferb, you're going a bit overboard on categorizing the pages. In fact, when you added the Garcia-Shapiro category to its own page, you caused it to create a never-ending loop. If you go to that page if you click on the + sign for the Garcia-Shapiro category, you see that it lists Garcia-Shapiro and Hispanic as sub-categories. You can keep clicking on the + and it will keep re-adding those two categories. :Please stop adding categories until we can figure out how to handle this better, and especially to determine if we really need a Phineas and Ferb category on a wiki that is entirely about Phineas and Ferb. — RRabbit42 23:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see that you've added the "Copyright" and "Browse" categories to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's page. What's the reasoning behind this? — RRabbit42 04:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Still waiting to hear why we need a Phineas and Ferb category on a wiki that is dedicated to Phineas and Ferb. — RRabbit42 01:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Cheetah Girls thing at top When you uploaded a picture of Baljeet, you named the file "Cheetah Girls thing is up at the top" or something like that. Since this Wiki is for things relating to Phineas and Ferb, and it's just a coincidence that Disney decided to run that ad over the top of the picture, why didn't you give it a name that relates to Baljeet? Are you trying to make a connection between Phineas and Ferb and The Cheetah Girls? — RRabbit42 18:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC)